Diferente
by Labandidaciega
Summary: El equipo se reúne en la nación del fuego...Para preocupación de todos Toph ha cambiado volviéndose una persona !completamente diferente! ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia!

Tengo otra historia sobre estos dos personajes –aun esta en progreso- "Amor fugitivo" pasen y lean...claro solo si quieren ;)

También un one-shot Makorra!

Bueno aquí va el primer cap!

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Capitulo 1

"REALMENTE"

Abatía el atardecer en la nación del fuego, el sol tan lúcido y cálido adornaba el cielo, de contraste las nubes cuyo color tan fascinante e indescifrable pareciera ser sub real, pareciera un cuaderno lleno de ilustraciones, aquellas nubes daban para los ojos mil y un pensamientos, como algo tan sencillo, a plena vista ¿podría ser tan esplendoroso?, tan merecedor de todas las miradas. Sencillamente era tan increíble y hermoso. Algo que siempre estuvo allí, aunque no en ese lugar en específico, sino que siempre estuvo allí en algún lugar en el mundo... El señor del fuego se hallaba en su nación atareado y fascinado por la vista, era una maravilla para los ojos. El cielo de la nación del fuego siempre se encontraba mas azul que el mismo mar, parecía que era incapaz de compartir, improbable que alguna vez se hallase una nube de visita tan solo, pero hoy era diferente. Por alguna razón, era diferente...

* * *

Zuko esperaba en unas de las terrazas de su palacio real, hoy era un día diferente del anterior y del tras anterior...hoy vendrían sus amigos a visitarlo, y para fortunio del maestro fuego se establecerían una temporada larga –aunque indefinida- en su nación. Seria y era grato poder estar con ellos, aun a si no era como si no lo los hubiera visto desde hace tiempo, se había encontrado con la mayoría del grupo sobre todo con el Avatar quien luego de lo sucedido en Yu dao, se había reunido innumerables de ocasiones con él, pero junto con otros representantes como el rey tierra, además de Sokka -y Suki quien siempre lo acompañaba- y en escasas ocasiones con Katara pero no constaba que era lo mismo estar con ellos hablando sobre el proyecto de construir "Ciudad República –Que aun no había comenzado, pero grandes proyectos, requieren grandes tiempos- que solo como ellos mismos, como amigos en tiempo completo.

La que pareciera estar de furtiva era la maestra tierra, quien luego de haber derribado todos sus tanques en segundos hace ya más de dos años atrás. No volvió haberla, y lo que sabía de ella era poco y nada... El jamás lo admitiría incluso a el mismo, pero la extrañaba, lo que conocía de ella lo sabía por sus amigos quienes siempre acentuaron que estaban preocupados por ella, su independencia de poder cuidarse por sí sola la había llevado incluso de alejarse de ellos, aun a si también ellos se hallaban demasiado ocupados, pero nunca lo suficiente como para olvidarse de ella. Y eso fue probado irrefutable mente un corto tiempo, cuando Toph había desaparecido para muchos de la faz de la tierra, el equipo al enterarse no tardo en salir en su búsqueda. El maestro fuego se hubiera incluido para buscarla personalmente al igual que lo hicieron los demás, pero sus obligaciones como señor del fuego no lo permitían, aun a si movilizo a decenas de soldados en la búsqueda de la bandida ciega... Para la tranquilidad de todos la habían encontrado. Una semana atrás Zuko recibió una carta de Katara –"La hemos encontrado, ella está sana y salva...Toph se fue por sus propias cuentas... He hablado con todos y acordamos que estaremos allí en una semana, hemos retomado la idea de pasar una temporada allí ya que al fin dimos con ella...Le hemos insistido en que nos acompañe, pero se ha negado una y otra vez, pero Sokka está siendo demasiado insiste, tal parece que sedera. Al llegar debemos hablar, ella realmente me preocupa al igual que a los demás Zuko, parece ser que fuera una persona diferente y al mismo tiempo sigue siendo ella misma...Pero habláramos claramente al llegar. Sé que tienes muchas responsabilidades y preocupaciones por ser el señor de fuego a sí que ocúpate de eso mismo, hasta que lleguemos no puedes hacer nada por ella."- Aunque el maestro fuego siguió el consejo de su amiga, quedo parcialmente preocupado y con cierta incertidumbre sobre lo que realmente sucedía con la –como la consideraba en aun- la pequeña maestra tierra. Pero todas sus dudas y preguntas serian resultas muy pronto...

* * *

El bisonte aterrizo en unos de los jardines del palacio, el maestro fuego yacía de pie a unos metros, al ver la gran figura que volaba en el cielo desde la terraza no tardo un instante en apresurarse en salir de allí. Esperaba que Toph estuviera con ellos, deseaba que lo estuviera...

-¡Zuko!.- Fue el primero en saludar Aang, quien con un salto descendió de la cabeza del bisonte.

-¡Aang! Qué bueno que estas aquí.- Dijo el señor del fuego con una mueca en su rostro, era una mueca de felicidad...algo que hace tiempo no le sucedía. Miro al bisonte y sus ocupantes quienes descendían velozmente.

-¡Zuko! .– Casi en un grito pronunciaron Katara, Sokka y Suki, al tiempo que se abalanzaban todos incluido Aang en un amistoso abraso.

El maestro fuego quien por un momento olvido que estaba esperando que ella viniera lo recordó, tenía muchas esperanzas de verla, de hablar con ella. Estaba preocupado por ella, pero quería simplemente estar con ella, hace ya dos años que no veían, que no se hablasen. Nunca tuvo con ella la "amistad" que la maestra tierra conllevaba para aquel entonces con los demás del equipo, pero con ella había algo especial será por sus vidas lo parecidas que de alguna manera eran o ese capacidad que tenia implantada en sí, de robar los corazones de todo aquel que la conociera...Era tal vez demasiado extraño y confuso, no la veía como a Katara, para él, Toph era especial, diferente, por alguna razón que incluso el no conocía...

Casi bruscamente se separo del fraternal abraso el maestro fuego...

-¿Qué te sucede?.- Pregunto la guerra Kyoshi sorprendida, ante la acción de su amigo.

-¿Van a decirme que sucedió realmente con ella?.- Dijo Zuko, cuales palabras pareciera mas una orden que una pregunta. Su tono de voz parecía ser indescifrable existía en el rabia, frustración e incluso preocupación.

-Luego hablaremos.- Respondió Katara casi en un susurro, con una mirada irreconocible.

-¿Luego? –Hablo el señor del fuego impaciente- ¡NO! Ahora mismo quiero que...- Fue interrumpido por las señas de sus amigos quienes parecían querer hacerlo callar. Esto lo confundió, ¿qué sucedía realmente?

-Ella está aquí.- Comento Katara acercándose a su oído.

-¿AQUÍ? –Sorprendido hablo el maestro fuego- ¿Dónde?.- Mirando de un lado hacia otro lado, conllevado con una media sonrisa, al tiempo que toda su rabia se había desvanecido totalmente.

Aang miro fijamente a su amigo, ¿Acaso esta sonriendo? Se dijo a sí mismo. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Zuko de esa manera, le pareció demasiado extraño. De hecho desde que Toph había "desaparecido" le llamo la atención su preocupación, por supuesto todos lo estaban, pero con él era diferente. Sobre todo ya que su amigo era una persona muy reservada... "¿Acaso ellos estuvieron...? no es imposible hace dos años que no se ven ¿no es a si?, ¿pero si Zuko siente algo por ella? ¡No eso es más imposible aun! Pero ella es muy diferente, si cuando la ve..." el avatar divagaba por su mente, finalmente sacudió su cabeza, al tiempo que sacudía aquellos pensamientos de su mente, ya que pensó que era imposible.

-¿Dónde está?.- Pregunto el señor del fuego al no poder encontrar a la pequeña maestra tierra.

-Oh si, ella está en Appa, bueno me dijo, nos dijo que... aargg.- "Explico" Sokka, al tiempo que se montaba en el bisonte, un poco torpe debido a que ya estaba anocheciendo y la visibilidad era escasa.

El maestro fuego confuso, observo al nativo de la tribu agua, mientras subía al bisonte. No podía llegar a entender porque ella se hallaba aun en el bisonte, ¿Tal vez no le interesaba verlo? O ¿Se había quedado dormida? Cual fuera la respuesta, parecerá no adentrarse en su mente. Se había frustrado a pensar que ella no estaba con ellos, pero al conocer que había venido se abarco en si una sensación tan extraña compuesta por felicidad, ansiedad.

-¿Y? –Ansioso hablo Zuko, al notar la tardanza- aun no entiendo porque aun esta sobre Appa.- Reclamo, quien pareciera estar poniéndose de mal humor, pero no era así realmente.

Parecía ser una eternidad en la mente del maestro fuego...Vio ya entre la oscuridad a una niña, una muchacha ¡no! Mejor correspondido seria una mujer ponerse de pie lentamente sobre el bisonte, desmontando de él condenada mente lento. Su rostro aun era desconocido, si no fuera porque le habían dicho que era Toph el no lo creería. Por alguna razón Zuko seguía pensando en ella como una niña, como si siempre quedara varada en el tiempo, incapaz de crecer...la recordaba como una niña, pero ya no podría recordarla nunca más a si de esa manera, aun no podía verla plenamente pero ella no era la misma al menor por fuera, tal vez Katara se había referido es Toph pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, puede ser un poco diferente ha crecido, madurado...

Antes de poder verla completamente, instintivamente se abalanzo hacia ella abrazándola. Si lo hubiera pensado dos veces tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, pero el maestro fuego no lo pensó al menos una vez...

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Toph.- Dijo Zuko aun en el abraso, su tono de voz era tan peculiar, le hablo de una manera que probablemente no lo había hecho con nadie. Quería permanecer en esa acción por siempre, abrasarla era una sensación tan cálida. Pero al tiempo quería apartarse, le dio curiosidad poder verla plenamente a la que consideraba ya una joven mujer. Ella solo quedo allí de pie, sin movimiento alguno o siquiera expresión.

Suki miro con demasiada atención y sorpresa lo que estaba ocurriendo, Zuko realmente estaba actuando de esa manera con la maestra tierra. Pensó si acaso había sucedido algo entre ellos y ella aun lo desconocía, pero era imposible ya que hace dos años no se cruzaban tan solo. Le extraño lo que ocurría pero se dijo a sí misma "harían una linda pareja" y sonrió en sus adentros.

Ella solo mantuvo silencio, el maestro fuego al notarlo la salto, rompiendo el abraso. Iba a decir algo pero lo olvido totalmente, solo la admiro de pies a cabeza sorprendido y fascinado. Era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida, como era posible que en tan solo un poco más de dos años allá cambiado tan drástica mente Habían crecido varios, para decir muchos centímetros, se encontraba sobre su hombro. Su cuerpo era una ola de curvas atrayentes para cualquier hombre que existiera, su rostro fue el que menos cambiado había recibido, pero conllevaba en si facciones de una mujer ya no de una niña. Por ultimo su cabello que aun se había negado a soltar, varios mechones sobre su delicado rostro que escondían pero no lo suficiente, esos preciosos ojos verdes olivo expectantes. Casi se dio un golpe mental para reaccionar, tenía en frente a Toph. Y lo que pasaba en su mente no era lo que se debe pensar sobre una amiga. ...

-Zuko ¿estás bien?.- Pregunto Katara, al ver como había quedado allí sin sonido o movimiento alguno. Tenía una que otra idea a lo que se debía la acción del príncipe en ese instante.

-Si lo estoy –Contesto girando su rostro hacia la maestra agua. Regreso nuevamente su vista a la maestra tierra, quien no había dicho palabra alguna- ¿Toph estas bien?.- Hablo comenzando a preocuparse por su silencio.

-Si estoy bien Zuko –El maestro fuego arqueo una ceja, ella hablo tan neutral, inexpresiva. ¿Además lo había llamado por su nombre acaso?- Solo que no baje con los demás porque esa cosas de los "abrazos" no es lo mío, pero creo que me quede dormida.- Prosiguió de la misma forma, el señor del fuego pude entender parcialmente a lo que se refería su amiga, ella era Toph y al tiempo no lo era.

-Oh si bueno, me alegra que estés bien y disculpa.- Replico algo nervioso.

-¿Disculparte?.- Pregunto con el mismo tono, aunque confusa.

-Dijiste que no te gustaban los abrazos – Decía nervioso aun- y fue lo primero que hice, bueno eso y...- El iba proseguir pero ella lo dejo que continuara.

-Está bien, igual no importa.- Dijo manteniéndose fría e inexpresiva. Además de parecer totalmente desinteresado en hablar con él.

Zuko realmente se hallaba sorprendido, la recordaba alegre y llena de sonrisas. Su tono, su voz, esa manera le hacía recordar a Mai. Como era posible que una persona cambie de tal manera, incluso en las batallas solía bromear...Y quien era esta persona, tan fría, incapaz de expresarse. Había crecido y madurado, pero eso no justificaba su actitud. En ese instante comprendió totalmente a lo que se refería la maestra agua...Pero el tiempo no la había convertido en esta nueva persona, algo había pasado para que sucediera... Tuvo una severa urgencia de hablar con el equipo, tal vez ellos sabrían las respuestas a todas sus preguntas...

-Entremos la cena aguarda.- Propuso el maestro fuego, mirando al resto del equipo.

-¡Comida! Estaba muriendo de hambre.-Dijo el nativo de la tribu agua, quien no había cambiado su actitud en absoluto. Su novia sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y camino para adentrarse al palacio.

-Vamos Aang .- Tomo la mano del avatar la maestra agua.

El maestro fuego no pude evitar observarlos, todos ellos tenían su pareja, todos del mismo equipo...Exceptuando a Toph quien desconocía su estado, probablemente a pesar de esa actitud estaría con alguien, era demasiado hermosa pretendientes no le faltarían, pero aun no podría asegurarlo...Para cualquiera de afuera diría que los probable era que ellos tendrían que estar juntos, eran los que quedaban del equipo, tan pronto como llego esa idea a su mente la deshizo el señor del fuego "Acaso estoy pensando en ella como...como puede ser posible que piense de ella en esa forma, ¡ella es Toph!" se dijo a sí mismo, asustándole su repentino en interés en pensar en ella como una mujer, dejando de lado que era su amiga. La bandida ciega no se movió tan solo de su lugar...

-Vamos Toph, ¿Qué esperas?.- Dijo el avatar, al tiempo que todos se detuvieron, fijando su mirada en la maestra tierra.

-Yo no iré.- Respondió la mujer de ojos verde olivo.

-¿Cómo?.- Replico el señor del fuego confuso.

-Como escuchaste Zuko, no ire.- Hablo secamente la joven.

-¿Por qué no?.- Pregunto el maestro fuego.

-Me iré, saldrá un barco hacia el reino tierra pronto así que...- Fue interrumpida por todo el equipo, quienes no podían creer lo que decía su amiga.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron todos en unisonó- pero tu dijiste, me prometiste.- Agrego finalmente el guerrero de la tribu agua, confundido.

-Sokka –Al guerrero aun le parecía extrañando que se dirigiera a él con su nombre siempre, extrañaba realmente a la antigua Toph- te prometí que vendría a la nación del fuego y eso hice, ahora debo continuar mi camino.- Contesto ya en su tono se percato que estaba molesta, la primera emoción que había mostrado desde su llegada.

-Pero solo hemos estado aquí unos minutos, no puedes irte.- Dijo la maestra gua, salió de ella eso tan peculiar, aun le hablaba a Toph maternal mente ocasionalmente...pero no estaba enfadada, sino sorprendida. Además de que no quería que su amiga se fuera. Había y consideraba que aun que eran grandes amigas ¿no es a si? Y a ella no parecía interesarle en los mas mínimo pasar tiempo juntas, la trataba como si fuera una total desconocida. No había encontrado la oportunidad de decirle cuando la había echado de menos.

-Tú no me dirás lo que puedo o no hacer Katara, dije que vendría y lo hice ahora pueden dejarme seguir con mi vida.- Reclamo molesta la bandida.

-Vamos Toph, acabamos de llegar. Además también teníamos que pasar tiempo juntos y con Zuko, vinimos aquí por eso ¡lo prometiste!.- Hablo Sokka sereno, intentando no parecer enfadado, sino comprensivo.

-He estado con ustedes por una semana, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos.- Replico la joven, enfadada pero sin perder el control.

-¿Acaso te estás escuchando?, ¡somos tus amigos! no te agrada pasar tiempos juntos. Nos tratas como si fuéramos desconocidos. He sido paciente pero no puedo comprender que te sucede, tus actitudes, no puedo entender ¿Qué te sucedió?.- Perdiendo los estribos hablo el avatar, quien ya estaba cansado de su actitud, realmente había sido paciente esa semana...pero ya no podía soportarlo, no podía entenderla.

-Por supuesto ¿realmente aun somos amigos? –Todos tragaron secamente, no podían ser real lo que decía- han pasado dos años Aang. Yo he seguido adelante...no puedes entenderme ¿de qué hablas? Será porque no saben nada sobre mí, no me conocen, no saben quién soy...y yo no sé quiénes son ustedes.- Respondió Toph insensible.

Todos quedaron atareados, sin poder creer lo que decía...Pareciera que no había quedado tan solo una pizca de lo que ella solía ser, era cierto no sabían quién era ella, lo que había hecho esos dos años era desconocido para ellos. Pero era a tal altura que ya no eran amigos, les hablaba peor que a desconocidos, era incluso peor de lo que creían, lo que le sucedía. Pero sin importar lo que dijera no la dejarían que se fuera...

-No sabes quienes somos, pero ¡qué dices! Acaso olvidaste el tiempo que pasamos cuando...- Fue interrumpida la guerra Kyoshi, quien parecía que en cualquier instante rompería en un llanto.

-Lo recuerdo, cuando teníamos que derrotar a la nación del fuego...Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Suki, no se puede vivir por siempre en el pasado.- Respondió fríamente, sin enfado esta vez. Suki, no pudo evitarlo y varias lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, su novio la abraso cálida mente mirando hacia la maestra tierra y negando con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo totalmente. Toph realmente sintió algo dentro de sí, no podía verla, pero sintió que ella estaba llorando, ahora era ella quien no la comprendía, porque reaccionaba a tal magnitud.

-¡No puedes dejarnos, no puedes irte... tu prometiste que también pasaríamos tiempo juntos, con Zuko! y...-Dijo el nativo de la tribu agua aun abrasando a su novia, pero se detuvo, no podía continuar...Aquella que solía ser su pequeña amiga, aquella que se reía y se burlaba de él, le estaba haciendo daño no solo a él sino a todos.

-Sokka tiene razón, tu lo prometiste.- Replico Suki rompiendo el abraso, dejando de sollozar.

-No he estado en los últimos dos años, ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? –Sokka arqueo una ceja, en parte la bandida tenía razón, pero él la había extrañado, no quería que se fuera de nuevo- escucha; dije que vendría a la nación de fuego y lo hice, pase tiempo con ustedes, he hablado con Zuko. ¡No tengo nadas más que hacer aquí! No van a decirme que hacer ustedes...hice lo que prometí, ahora debo irme.- Dijo Toph alejándose para montar a Appa cuidadosamente y sacar un bolso que le pertenecía, bajo de el con un salto. Acomodo el bolso en su hombro y se dirigió nuevamente hacia ellos.

Zuko la observo, ella había llegado hace unos momentos y estaba por irse. ¿Quién era ella? era imposible que fuera Toph, por el amor de dios no podía ser real...Incluso Mai no era tan insensible. Pero el era su amigo a pesar de lo que ella creyera, y él la consideraba su amiga una de las pocas que tenía en todo el mundo...Aunque pareciera ser una completa desconocida con su actitud, aunque pareciera que no había quedado ya tan solo un rasgo de lo que solía ser, aunque dijera lo que dijera...el no la dejaría, algo le sucedía, era imposible que un cambio tan drástico sucediera naturalmente, la ayudaría. Y lo primero que debía hacer era no dejarla ir, sentía que si se fuera se iría para siempre, sobretodo luego de lo que dijo.

Unas lagrimas rodaban en el rostro de la maestra agua, le dolía profundamente lo que había dicho, ella ya no la consideraba su amiga, para la maestra tierra ella era nadie en su vida...Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, como si estuvieran atoradas. Los pensamientos del resto del equipo no eran diferentes a los de ella.

-Adiós.- Se despidió Toph alejándose, noto las vibraciones que provenían de ellos. Algo sobre vino en ella, se sentía extraña, se sentía mal...No podía entender por qué ellos se preocupaban tanto por ella, había estado ausente en sus vidas por más de dos años, por que ahora se comportaban de ese modo. Ellos aun la consideraban su amiga, pero como era posible luego de tanto tiempo, pensaba que estaban más ciego que ella misma por no ver la realidad, por vivir en lo que fue alguna vez...Se dijo a si misma si tal vez había sido demasiado dura con ellos, y si tal vez debería quedarse al menos unos días. Pero no podía ya retractarse. Debería continuar su camino, el suyo propio... Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por una mano que se aferro a su brazo impidiéndole continuar.

* * *

El próximo capítulo pronto...

No olviden dejar sus comentarios ;)

Pd: No soy dueña de avatar, ni los personajes, etc.

By: La Bandida Ciega

Belieber Forever! Por siempre Kidrauhl ¿no es a si? A pesar de que tenga ya 19 años...JBAO FEST 3 "SNOW PARTY" tuvo demasiado SWAG!


	2. Una huida

¡HOLA!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo...

* * *

**"Una huida"**

Empuñando sus puños, la observo el maestro fuego mientras se alejaba; pero no iba a permitirlo, no permitiría que se fuera, que huya. Corrió hacia ella tomándola por su brazo y la detuvo...

-Por favor no te vayas, no huyas.- Casi en una súplica le hablo Zuko. Al tiempo que ella volteaba.

-¿Zuko?.- Dijo atareada, era el último que pensaba que la detendría.

-Quédate, no te vayas por favor.- Replico nuevamente, aun sosteniéndola pero suavemente.

-Hice lo que prometí. Ahora déjame irme.- Contesto neutral, aunque se hallaba sorprendida aun. Porque quería que ella se quedara, no le encontraba sentido alguno sobre todo viniendo de el. Pero algo en su voz profunda le hacía sentir una sensación extraña, era irreconocible...

-No, no es cierto – Demando.

-¿De qué hablas?.- Dijo levantando una ceja. El observo su expresión, una de las pocas que había percibido desde su llegada.

-Has pasado tiempo con todos...Pero no conmigo, unas palabras que cruzamos no cuentan. ¡Tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo, tu lo prometiste!.- Replico soltándola, espero su respuesta en silencio.

La bandida quedo sin palabras, ella lo sabía el tenia razón de alguna manera...Pero eso no significaba que se quedaría, era una persona de palabra, pero consideraba que se podía faltar a una promesa cuando era necesario, ¿pero lo era? Empezó a dudar sobre si marcharse, al menos no sería tan malo tomar unos días de descanso, y aliviaría al equipo, se sentía mal por haber hecho llorar a Katara y Suki, no podía negarlo aunque no lo demostró. Pero aun no podía comprender por qué ellos actuaban a tal magnitud y lo más increíble que el señor del fuego le halla detenido, pidiéndole que se quedara a pasar tiempo con él. Tenía un camino que seguir, pero se podría posponer tal vez...

El deseaba saber tantas cosas, preguntarle lo que le sucedía. Pero no era el momento, en ese instante tenía que lograr que ella se quedara en su nación...Los demás observaron la situación desconcertados y sorprendidos, además de extrañados por la reacción repentina de su amigo.

-¡Lo prometiste! Cumple lo que dices.– Dijo insiste al notar su silencio, la joven se hallaba con la cabeza gacha pensante, el sonrió levemente en sus adentros estaba funcionando.

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo –Saliendo de sus pensamientos con una decisión hablo orgullosa- pero aun a si...- Se detuvo no encontrando las palabras correctas para expresarse, aun así conservaba en si la actitud fría y seca. Aunque él la hacía que se aleja de ella tenuemente.

-¿Y bien?.- Pregunto impaciente, quería conocer ya mismo su respuesta. ¿Acaso era real que le estuviera insistiendo a Toph que se quedara con él?

-Aun no puedo comprender totalmente porque quieren que me quede, pero...-

-¿Pero?.- Dijo acercándose más a ella, ya no podía esperar.

-Pero –suspiro fugazmente- tu ganas.- Resignada respondió la joven.

El se resistió el impulso de gritar y abrasarla, en su lugar sonrió notablemente a pesar de que ella no podía verlo...pensó si alguna vez se había sentido a si en su vida.

-Ven, la cena se enfría.- Propuso. Camino detrás de ella hacia sus amigos.

-¿Te quedaras?.- Pregunto Katara empezando a sonreír.

-Sí, pero solo por un corto tiempo.- Respondió Toph en un tono indescifrable.

A pesar de que había dicho que su estadía seria corta, la maestra agua sonrió totalmente. Estaba decidida, en el por qué de la actitud de la joven...

Los pensamientos del avatar no eran distintos de los de su novia –y probablemente de los demás también- hace ya una semana atrás cuando la encontraron, poco era que le fue sorpresa la "nueva Toph" y no era una grata. No le había hecho pregunto alguna sobre su comportamiento o su trato hacia él, hasta hace unos momentos por supuesto. Constantemente se hallaba meditando para encontrar alguna razón sobre su cambio, pero no se tuvo respuesta alguna. Por cuanto se esforzaba no podía comprender, entender. Como se había convertido en una persona tan fría e inexpresiva cuando hace ya más de dos años tenía el sentido del humor mas contagioso que jamás haya visto, le era completamente irracional que algo a si, sucedía solo porque si...Algo, tal vez alguien; la había llevado a eso y estaba decidido a encontrar aquella respuesta.

-Vamos adentro.- Dijo el maestro fuego, los demás obedecieron incluyendo la bandida ciega. No pudo evitar observar a Toph detenidamente como la había hecho al llegar, era indudable que era realmente hermosa, su piel pálida ya por la luna daba un aspecto tan peculiar y bello e incluso tentable de explorar...Se golpeo mentalmente por tener nuevamente aquellos pensamientos, era Toph a pesar de sus cambios, de sus actitudes. La consideraba ya una mujer joven, pero esos pensamientos no debían tenerse sobre una amiga se dijo nuevamente...

* * *

l

Entraron sin mediar palabra alguna, Zuko quien tomo el lugar de anfitrión les indico donde estaba la sala donde habían de cenar, dijo que volvería en unos momentos y se retiro. Estaba en un estado desconocido para muchos, le asentaba ciertas sensaciones que estuvieran allí, pero más aun que la maestra tierra lo estuviera, ella lo ponía extraño, la palabra correcta seria feliz...

Regreso hacia la sala, sentándose en medio de la mesa redonda, junto a los hermanos de la tribu agua, los miro por un instante y hizo una mueca, le agradaba que estuvieran allí todos.

La cena ya yacía servida y comenzaron a consumirla...No mediaron palabra alguna, se hallaban demasiados absortos en sus propios pensamientos o mejor correspondido seria en Toph, a excepción del guerrero de la tribu agua quien solo se hallaba absorto en devorar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, hizo un leve pausa para digerir lo atarantado en su garganta, fijo su mirada en la maestra tierra quien se encontraba lenta y delicadamente comiendo, para sorpresa de él. Si mal no recordaba ella era casi igual que él en estas "actividades" y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que provoco que todos lo observaron confusos.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- Le pregunto la guerrera a su aun novio.

-Es solo que –rio efusivamente, para luego proseguir- es que bueno Toph.- Dijo sin poder continuar, le suministraba demasiada gracia que ella utilizara esos modales, que había dicho una y mil veces que odiaba. El guerrero olvidaba que la maestra tierra ya no era la misma, y eso parecía abarcar en todo.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?.- Replico la bandida ciega como ya solía ser inexpresiva. El señor del fuego le pareció que estaba molesta, ella le recordaba mucho a Mai. Se había acostumbrado a como ella siempre solía ser, tan fría. Y eso le ayudo a saber lo que realmente había detrás de las palabras o las expresiones de Toph.

-Es solo que si mal no recuerdo, tú no solías actuar de esta manera. Odiabas los modales.- Explico Sokka deteniendo su risa.

-Como digas.- Respondió despreocupada, prosiguiendo en seguir comiendo.

El guerrero arqueo una ceja, realmente extrañaba a la antigua Toph, incluso extrañaba cuando se burlaba de él. Solían ser inseparables, ella más que nadie entendía y compartía su sentido del humor, y ahora era una persona tan fría, tan pobre de espíritu.

Pasaron nuevamente unos minutos en los que no mediaron palabra alguna...El señor del fuego al igual que todos se encontraba absorto en las actitudes de la maestra tierra, se pregunto qué estaría pasando por la mente de aquella hermosa, aunque joven mujer. Probablemente conocía en que estaban ocupadas las mentes de todos ellos, por alguna razón ella siempre sabía lo que los demás pensaban. Además de tener un oído agudo se podría llegar a pensar que podría escuchar los pensamientos de los que la rodean, era la persona más perceptiva que había conocido y que conocería, otro don que se la atribuía "además de su belleza" pensó el maestro fuego, para luego situar una cara perpleja, estaba empezando a asustarlo los pensamientos que tenia hacia la maestra tierra...Antes de poder seguir divagando en sus pensamientos, noto que la nativa de la tribu agua se encontraba hablando, dirigiéndose hacia el.

-Disculpa, ¿que dijiste?.- Le pregunto el maestro fuego a su amiga.

-Solo como va la cosa... ya sabes de ser el señor del fuego.- Dijo, conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero solo fue para liberar la tensión que se centraba en todos ellos.

-¡oh! Bueno si –Tartamudeo- todo se encuentra bien. He tenido algunos problemas sobre todo desde mi último cumpleaños...- Todos se centraron en la respuesta del maestro fuego, incluyendo Toph quien levanto su rostro como si lo estuviera viendo realmente. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al menos ella le interesaba lo que él decía, habría jurado que ella tal vez se había olvidado que él estaba sentado en esa mesa...Aun con ese rostro inexpresivo, con esa pobreza de espíritu, parecía brillar, tal vez arder, no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en lo hermosa que era. Antes de volverse a recriminar por tener aquellos pensamientos, una voz femenina le hablo...

-¿Problemas? Como es eso.- Replico confusa al tiempo que Toph suspiro largamente llamando la atención del muchacho de ojos ámbar, quien no pudo evitar confundirse ante aquella acción "tal vez este algo cansada" se dio a si mismo aquella explicación y prosiguió.

-Bueno, me han molestado con la idea de...- Antes de continuar se detuvo al notar como alguien se levanto, sin mediar palabra alguna y se marcho de la habitación hacia un rumbo desconocido para ellos...

-¿Qué le sucedió?.– Pregunto Suki confundida, al tiempo que todos cruzaban miradas desconcertadas.

-Realmente no sé lo que le sucede últimamente –exhalo- como extraño a la antigua Toph.- Comento el guerrero de la tribu agua, recordando a la que solía ser su amiga.

-Sokka no digas eso, ella aun sigue aquí. Lo dices como si no estuviera.- Recrimino la maestra agua.

-Bueno yo solo decía...Pero aun a si la extraño -gruño- sabes lo que quiero decir.- Se excuso ante su hermana.

-Estoy seguro que ella en algún lugar sigue siento nuestra Toph, solo debemos ser pacientes para comprender sobre su cambio.- Replico Aang, quien también extrañaba a la que era su maestra tierra.

-Katara me había mencionado que debemos hablar.- Dijo Zuko rompiendo su silencio.

-Si es cierto a si que yo creo que...- Se detuvo la maestra agua, pensante.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Le pregunto el avatar a su novia.

-Ella se fue.- Respondió secamente

-Creo que ya lo hemos notado.- Replico su hermano con su tono típico.

-Eso ya lo sé –Dijo molesta- pero ¿dónde creen que haya ido?.- Pregunto a todo el equipo la nativa de la tribu agua.

-Tal vez a su habitación, me pareció haberla notada cansada.- Comento el señor del fuego, quien no creyó totalmente en sus palabras, más bien pensó que ella se hallaba demasiado molesta.

-Sí creo que tienes razón. – Pensó por un segundo Katara y se levanto de su lugar bruscamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- Hablo Aang desconcertado, imitando la acción de la chica.

-Zuko –El maestro fuego confundido, dirigió su mirada plenamente hacia ella- tu aun no nos has dicho donde están nuestras habitaciones ¿no es a si?.- Explico con una expresión de horror en su rostro Katara.

-Creen que ella...!oh no!.- Replico Suki aturdida, al tiempo que observaba a su amigo salir velozmente de la habitación.

-Seguramente ella se habrá ido a su habitación o golpear unas rocas, me prometió que...- El guerrero no pudo continuar, debido a una mano que se posiciono sobre su hombro.

-Tal vez ella haya roto su promesa, me pareció que estaba molesta.- Replico su novia.

-¿Molesta? ¡Ella ha estado a si desde que la encontramos! Estoy seguro que si pasa tiempo con nosotros volverá a ser la de antes.- Contesto molesto y optimista el chico de boomerang.

-Ella no quiere pasar tiempo juntos con nosotros, ¡a ella parece molestarle!.- Hablo Suki dolida.

-¿Molestarle? No eso no lo creo, ella ha cambiado pero volverá a ser la de antes, volverá a ser la Toph ruda, ruidosa, e incluso la que se burlada de mi, traeremos de nuevo a la que bromeaba, la que solía ser... Yo la traeré de vuelta no importa cuando me cueste o cuantas rocas reciba. Yo no puede permitir que ella se esté haciendo esto, ¿Por qué? Porque está siendo una persona tan, tan fría...Quiero que vuelva, ¡la extraño y ella está aquí! Pero si a si no te importa...-Fue interrumpido por unos brazos que se unieron en un cálido abraso, el guerrero solo quedo en silencio- Lo siento.- Dijo apenado.

-Yo también la extraño Sokka, pero la traeremos de vuelta.- Con una sonrisa hablo Suki esta vez, el guerrero asintió para esta vez el abrasarla.

La maestra agua quien había cruzado algunas palabras con su novio, para luego verlo salir por la ventana. Observo la escena, pero tuvo que interrumpirla...

-Lo siento, pero creo que debemos separarnos para buscarla.- Dijo Katara, la pareja asintió. Les indico donde buscaría cada uno y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

* * *

Como el fuego, veloz, impredecible, repentino; salió de la habitación...

Al momento que oyó la suposición de la maestra agua, todos sus sentidos parecen haberse activado, velozmente se levanto de su lugar haciendo caer su asiento debido a la brusquedad .

Al cruzar la puerta se hallo corriendo desesperado, como si fuera si todo dependiendo de ello, como si parara perdería su más grande tesoro. No permitiera que se fuera, que lo dejara sin ninguna explicación de nuevo, no la perdería esta vez no lo haría, esta vez haría la diferencia.

Corria junto con la desesperación, el tiempo parece no estar claro, cada segundo parecia ser tan lento, eterno y desesperante...

El cuerpo le rogó un descanso, se detuvo un segundo, poso sus manos sobre sus rodillas recuperando aliento, seco una gota que corría por su cicatriz. El palacio era enorme, la noche tampoco le era útil, pareciera que todo estuviera en su contra...Gruño al tiempo que levanto su postura, no se daría por vencido, buscaría por cada lugar hasta el más recóndito incluso. A punto de proseguir su corrida se encontraba. Inconscientemente casi en una llamada giro su rostro sin razón alguna hacia un balcón, las cristalinas cortinas escondían escasamente a la persona que se hallaba de pie con sus brazos descansados en el barandal, observando hacia arriba viendo todo y nada a la vez...

Se acerco lentamente, sus dedos rozaron la seda, suspiro a la vez que corrió los telones que no le permitían ver claramente aquella figura...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Escribo desde hace muy poco tiempo, tal vez dos meses al menos. Puedo cometer muchos errores, pero intento hacer lo mejor que pueda! Sus criticas me ayudarían, a si que las aceptaría con mucho gusto!

Este fic va un poco hacia el drama, por eso tal vez todo parezca un poco serio.

Además planeo subi por semana al menos...

He demorado por problemas con internet, odio a movistar xD

Además de que ya comenzaron las clases

Bueno en fin...

PD: Publicare nuevas historias de la Leyenda de Aang y Korra, en verdad solo de estos escribo :D a si si les gusta estén alerta!

Si les gusta Korra he escrito ya desde hace tiempo un one-shot "cielo resplandeciente" –es Makorra-

Y si les gusta Aang tengo además de esta otra historia (en progreso) "Amor fugitivo" es TOKO también! Va más hacia el "misterio" lo calificaría también como "Romance- Humor- Misterio" xD

Y si le gustan los dos, lean ambos ;) .

Además de que repitió que subiré mas historias de ambas leyendas!

BY: LA BANDIDA CIEGA...

Argentina rlz!


End file.
